S7live: "Sleep In A Bucket Party Game (and Triggers)"
"Sleep In A Bucket Party Game (and Triggers)" is a special live stream episode in the seventh season of the series Beer and Board Games. Instead of the regular programming of edited Beer and Board Games episodes, the episode was streamed live for the general public on December 14, 2017. The guests were David Rodriguez and Brandon Jensen. Notes * The beer featured in this episode was Lakewood Lager by Lakewood Brewing Company (available year-round, 4.6% alcohol). Matt sipping a little bit from his glass, "I wish I could have a whole one of these because it's really good." Aaron agrees, "That is really good, oh wow." Aaron continues, "It's got a bit of bitterness and sweetness." Matt, "Good balance." * In this special live episode, the audience was able to order shots of hard liquor for the cast. The liquors available for the night were Bailey's Salted Caramel, Bulleit Bourbon, and Mount Royal Canadian Whisky. * Aaron reveals that Emre Cihangir, Aaron's co-host on his gaming channel, has vowed to get a tattoo of Feuhorbe's face as a tramp stamp if he doesn't lose 70 lbs by the end of the following year. Matt shows solidarity as he has faced a similar situation years back to lose weight (not necessarily the tramp stamp). * Aaron brings out the Lava Rock Porter (for Round Two of beers in a typical episode) at the 35 minute mark. * Matt complains about clinking one's glasses during toasts. * Aaron complains about the writing of The Walking Dead and says he reads The A.V. Club summary of the episodes. * Matt reveals that he takes off his clothes when he's getting a hair cut, which is why Tona cuts his hair at home. * One hour and fifteen minutes into the stream, Aaron's neighbor opens the door and promptly closes it. Aaron suspects that they opened the wrong door because they were drawn to all the shouts. Aaron pretty much only knows them for their shouting. * Matt points in a random direction to indicate David's phone and David takes offense to Matt pointing. Matt reiterates and points at a shot glass and everyone starts using the shot glass as a phone. Aaron calls in as Paris Hilton and Brandon calls in as Alexander Graham Bell. Matt and David play themselves. * Matt accuses David of dressing like Trump at a holiday party. David reveals that he and Matt embraced a lot during this event. * Brandon and Matt reveal how they got their scars. * As David monologues as a Southerner, Aaron sticks his hoodie straps into his nose holes and plays with them. * David talks about his experience with a medical emergency. Matt gets called out for showing little interest in his story. * When Matt challenged everyone to "Make me laugh," Brandon let out a loud fart immediately making Matt laugh, losing the game. * Brandon audibly farts more than a few times in this episode. Brandon's toots prompt Courtney to run out the door. * David came to the show on an empty stomach and gets drunk fairly quickly into the show. Running Gags * David explaining "Booty Go Clap." Original Characters * David Rodriguez as a Southerner * Matt Sloan as Baby Cookie. She makes a special appearance live. Impressions * Matt Sloan as a BBC reporter: "Now on Big Black Cock 2, the frost report." * Matt Sloan as "Borat" Songs * "The Babadook Theme Song" sung to the tune of "Mahna Mahna" (the Muppets), sung by Matt Sloan and Aaron Yonda ** Lyrics (Modified): "Babadook, Do do do do do do. Babadook. Do do do do do. Ah Babadook. Do do do do do do do do do do do do, David's too scared to finish watching. Haaaaaaaaa!" * "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" (Dr. Seuss, Albert Hague, and Thurl Ravenscroft), sung by David and Aaron ** Lyrics (Modified): "You're a mean one, Mr. Cock. In a car wash full of dicks! There's a thousand over here and another thousand there. Mr. Dick. And that one is covered in hair!" * "Banana Phone" (Raffi), sung by Brandon ** Lyrics Shortened: "Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone." * Brandon's improv song, an ode to a fan ** He sings about what he does on the internet, which is composing and performing music. * "My Favorite Things" (The Sound of Music), sung by Matt ** Lyrics (Modified): "Blow jobs and hand jobs and sex in the bedroom." * "Oops!... I Did It Again" (Brittany Spears), sung by everyone ** Lyrics (Modified): "Oops I made a mistakes. I fucked my landlord." * "Wannabe" (Spice Girls), sung by Brandon and Aaron * "Baby, It's Cold Outside" (Frank Loesser), sung by David * "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" (Dr. Seuss, Albert Hague, and Thurl Ravenscroft), sung by David ** Lyrics Shortened: "My feet are small. It's so tiny that I can walk on dinosaur eggs." * "Worst rap song in the world" sung in imitation of Eminem by Brandon and David Nicknames * David Rodriguez - "Old David" * Courtney Collins - "Co-hort-ney" and "Co-orc-ney" * Brandon Jensen - "Like a Dylan replacement" Memorable Quotes ; 35 minute mark ; Two hour mark * Additionally, according to Aaron, David is alleged to have said, "Either you have a dick or you don't." YouTube Video References S7E46: "Sleep In A Bucket" S7E46: "Sleep In A Bucket"